The Brave Little Monster
by bunnyhoney1010
Summary: Harry is back once again grown up to the age of 15 but don't worry he is still the same as he face the wizarding world with his family and friend
1. Chapter 1

It's too late." She's already dead said the boy in the old hogwarts uniform. He sickly smiled "you do know what that mean don't you Harry Potter?"

Harry only groan in response uncomfortable laying on the floor blood dripping on the ground slowly from his arm.

"It mean I am no longer just a sprit lurking in that black book I am a mortal just like you.

Harry felt the urge to spat out 'you are not human because no human will do such a think like trying to kill children' but he doubt it will help him in his case.

"But what will you do once you find your older self I doubt he want two people ruling the world he will most likely try to get rid of you." He said instead.

The boy who by the way is named Tom Riddle laughed . "I got it all planed out in fact I will be the one who will kill him."

Harry bit his lips the venom was getting to him. How will he gets Tom.

Tom was human which mean that he will get hurt and react just like any normal human , the fang was just lying a few feet away all Harry need now is a distraction . He look down at his pocket his dolls are still in there now he need to call them.

Harry stood up his legs was twisted in the wrong direction as the blood from his arm drip faster. He laugh much like a laugh you see on T.V in horror movie when the killer is about to kill or like a bad guy in a superhero movie .

"Tom poor Tommy boy." He crackle

Tom was not amused "Don't call me that !"

"You said you killed one person before who was it a little school girl in fact you didn't even do it yourself you needed to ask the big bad Snake to do it for you and all you had to do was point your figure and say he did it am I right." Harry asked his Freddy doll glowing in his pocket .

Tom sneered "I don't like to get my hand dirty but I'm willing to let it slide just so I can teach you a killer ."

"Please. I have taken care of far more people than you grown men for once . I know which part of the body give the most satisfying Snap when you break it. Which part will hurt the most and how to make someone scream the loudest and you day you are going to kill me ." Harry laugh for a few moment and grin when he see Freddy behind the boy.

"I admit that I haven't always kill them all, I had help by who you may ask by the people who raised me to be this way. All the so call night guard at my place kill children for fun and place them in some place where they will never see the light of day again, never again to meet their family and love one. The children was very angry they saw more children just like them get killed and their bodies to be lost forever in some dump. So when they found little old me alone in the place where they die , they raised me to learn about those evil men and how to take care of them and tell me Tom how are you prepare to kill me in fact I don't even have to move to kill you ."

Harry can basically feel the fear in Tom .

"Tommy boy turned around." And he did screaming at the same time as Freddy, as Freddy grip on to the boy . Harry ran to grab the fang and stab the old hogwart student in the chest where the heart is. Harry playfully smiled watching the boy trying to breathe.

"I told you Tommy boy I know where to make you scream the most now your wish won't come true will it Tom too bad, on the bright side you were never human in the first place so no one will care that you die. See you in hell." The running and the the laughing took a lot out of Harry he forgot the Venom was in him too. He looked over at his brother .

"Fr-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence as he black out and took a small trip away from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was running and running he feel like the girl from that movie and book what was the name of it again. It was the one with the vampire and wolf. He can't seem to remember but that is not important right now. Staying alive was .

Harry was 13 year old a year after the Tom Riddle incident . He don't know how or why by somehow he been drag into a mess with a killer who killed lots of people including his birth parents. He been warned by many people including his friends to be careful for the killer might want to kill him too.

But forget about killers , right now he was following a big dogs because hope hating happy suckers was following him for no reason. And they were messing with his head a ever he get close to one he hear screaming lots and lots of people screaming the loudest of them all was a voice which Harry sometime hear in his dream.

Lily Potter .

Life for Harry just sucks doesn't it. Poor him. Anyway back to this story . Harry was getting weaker by the second, so was the dog who seem to have trouble walking right. Harry looked around what can he do to help himself and the dog out. He look back at the dementor and have a good look at them. They looked like a grim reaper , he know they can fly up and down at a pretty fast rate. He also know they are pretty good at sliding in to small places because they are basically a pile of killer cloth . My doesn't that sound like a R.L Stine book already Harry Potter and the adventure of the the killer cloth .

What else did his teacher told him about the dementor ...oh yeah they hate happy and there is also a spell to get rid of them what is it called again Harry can't remember but what he do know is how to be happy maybe he can act as cheerful as possible he can chase them away ...

Or better yet. He did the cheering charm on himself but Harry didn't felt any different in fact he feel the same like any other day. He didn't even feel the coldness of the dementor. He tried to think fast how did that happen did the Happy sprit cross out the sad one. That might be the case.

Harry grab on to the dog and run to the nearest places that he deemed safe one of the back entrance to Hogwarts .

Harry stop and trying to make his breath even. As he lightly touch the dog. "Are you ok boy?" He asked gently. "I can find you a new home ok there is this boy who always wanted one named Cedric he's really nice ." Harry stopped talking "unless you want to work with me ."

The dog barked in agreement "Alright you're with me then that's good cause the band will love to see you none of them had a pet in their life I hope they won't squeeze you to death."

The rest of the year which was only a month was hard of Harry and his new pet Padfoot. First their was a fact about a good 30 percent of Hogwarts students having cats and as much as Harry wanted to see his new friend beating up some cats it will give away the fact that he has one.

Two how is he going to hide a dog at home without one of the day time workers finding out.

But then again his family was able to hide him all theses years maybe a dog won't be as bad.

"Alright Padfoot here's the deal."

3 days later he found Padfoot holding a dead mouse in his mouth. He recall that the twins brother Ron who was about his age had a pet rat that look a lot like the one Padfoot had right now.

Harry groan "Padfoot why you have to do that don't you know that's someone pet what if they find out you killed him then you and I will get kick out you wouldn't like that would you."

He sigh again "I suppose there is nothing I could have done to stop this we have to hide the body come on Padfoot you are going to dig like there's no tomorrow. "


End file.
